custom_lego_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael
Raphael or Raph is a member of the TMNT. He is the younger half-brother of Karai, younger brother of Leonardo, and the older brother of Donatello and Michelangelo. He is the second son of Master Splinter, and "The Rebel" of the team. Official Description I'm Raph. If there's a brawl, count me in. Leo loves to plan, but me? I'd rather fight first and ask questions later. If any shellbrains try to mess with me and my brothers, they won't know what hit them! Oh yeah, they will... '''ME!' you bad guys heard me! if you guys ever mess with my brothers, you'll get it! I know that Leo and I have been fighting a lot but... were brothers and brothers fight a lot. but we protect each other and that's what counts the most in my life. '' ''- Raph''' Apperance Raph is a dark green mutant ninja turtle, and is the second-oldest. Like Leo, Raph doesn't have any changes to his physical appearance beyond the style of animation. He is much more like his other incarnations. There are several scratches and ships on his shell; a lightening bolt shaped crack/missing-chunk on the right corner of his plastron; and his red mask is very worn with long, tattered tails - all of which indicating his reckless side. He is "ruggedly handsome" as turtles go. Raph is the third tallest, and seems more muscular than his siblings. His eyes are bright green, but like all of the turtles when they're fighting, the pupils and irises vanish, leaving hiis eyes plain and white, similar to those of the 2003 incarnations. Personality The theme states that "Raphael has the most additude on the team", like most incarnations of him. Raphael has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is tough, brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting and does not care particularly if he is injured (hence his rather beat-up shell and mask) and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated, extravagent plans. If it were up to him, they would simply, in his own words, "bust some heads" and ask questions later. Raphael is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers. Often coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks.Although Michelangelo is considered the funniest of the team Raphael is. Despite all this, Raph does have a soft side, (though it is rarely, if ever, displayed). THough he would never admit it, he is very kindhearted and loves his brothers and Sensei dearly. he would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it in order to stay "hardcore". He tends to have a soft side for his pet turtle Spike, whom he adores. On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey, as seen in "New Friend, Old Enemy" and "New Girl in Town." considering he is the youngest, and therefore his baby brother. Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. In fact, Raphael thinks the least out of all his brothers (aside from Mikey). His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his strength which helps him out in battle.The problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself. He was not able to cope as the leader as he cannot stand to risk his brothers, preffering to risk himself. Abilities Strength: '''Raphael is the strongest turtle of his brothers, easily lifting people over his head. He is also the most violent, and so he can deal harder blows - though this is not a question of strength, more of morals, his brothers would most likely not hit someone as hard as Raphael would. His stength could also attribute to his (and his brothers') incredibly high stamina. '''Speed: '''Raphael and his brothers are very fast. They can easily run faster than a human, however, April seems to manage it somewhat (this may be due to her Kraang DNA, or the turtles might have been running slower for her benefit). Raphael is the fastest of his brothers, and this is probably due to his strength. '''Agility: '''The turtles all have a great sense of balance and agility. They can all jump further and higher than a human, as well as move quicker and more easily on narrow surfaces. '''Combat: '''Raphael and Leonardo are generally considered to be the better fighters of the group (this is certainly true when training) Raphael has beaten his brothers before in fights, both with and without weapons. '''Weaponry: When using weapons, Raphael normally uses a pair of sharpened sai ("sharpened" is specified because sai are usually used for ''defence rather than 'offence) however, he has a large collection of weapons. In "Slash and Destroy" Slash gets his weapon (a morning star) from Raphael. In some episodes, whilst preapring for battle we see Raphael arm himself with several extra weapons as well as his sai - including brass knuckles, shuriken History Raph and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraang droid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Raphael and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Raphael and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Trivia *There are several physical factors that set Raphael apart from his brothers, besides the standard bandana colours: **Raph has a lightning bolt shaped crack in his left upper plastron. ***Raphael may have been born with this, as it could clearly be seen in a flashback to their mutation. At the very least, the accident that caused the crack occured before his mutation. **Raphael's bandana is the longest. It is also very tattered and worn, which shows his disregard for his own well-being (preffering instead to focus on that of his family and friends) **He has the second darkest skin tone. **Raph's the third tallest/second shortest of the turtles. **Raph is the only turtle in this series to have green eyes. (Leonardo and Michelangelo have blue eyes, and Donatello has brown eyes) *Raphael is voiced by Sean Astin, who was seen in movies such as The Goonies, Rudy, and Lord of the Rings. *In It Came From The Depths Raphael is the first turtles to show that he and his brothers have the ability to pull their heads into their shells. **Raphael the second turtle to hide completely in his shell. *Like his 2003 cartoon incarnation, Raph has a disliking of insects and he is terrified of Donnie's pet Spy-Roach, meaning he's most likely suffering from katsaridaphobia (fear of cockroaches). *He can hold his breath underwater for about 15 minutes. *He is the second oldest out of his brothers. *He is considered to be the rebel and the muscle of the team. *He has a drumset in his room. It's possible that he likes playing music. *In this show, Raphael has an infamous sibling rivalry with Leo (like most of his incarnations) **Out of the 3 TMNT television shows, the 2012 rivalry is the most intense. *He likes reading comic books, and loves to collect them. *This incarnation of Raph has a pet turtle named Spike. *Of the 18 skills of ninjutsu, Raphael has mastered 9. Those being: Taijustu, Shurikenjustu, kobudo, Kayajustu, Shinobi-iri, Boyaku, Sui-ren, Archery, and intonjustu. *Raphael's name is Hebrew, meaning "God has Healed". **He is named after Raphael Santi. **His name in Kanji is ラファエル (Rafaeru). *A running gag is that he often likes to attack or hit his brothers whenever he is annoyed or angry with them (especially Michelangelo) or simply to dull boredom. *His main pillars are either strength or speed. *In "Donnie Saves A Princess" Raph was dressed up as Princess Zelda from Legend of Zelda. *Raph was the first turtle to use the Stealth Bike before his brothers, and he used it again in "Pulverizer Returns" **He clearly considers the bike to be his, rather than his family's, as he complains when Leo uses it, stating "Hey, the Stealth Bike is my thing!" *He is the only one who learns about his enemy past in "Baxter's Gambit". *He seems to protect his family out of tough love especially to Mikey. *Raphael and Michealngelo are the only turtles who had had no romantic interests so far in the show. *He is the third turtle to say "Booyakasha!" *He's the second turtle to have his room shown. *He and Mikey had a pet who got mutated by eating mutagen on purpose. **He's the first turtle to have a mutated pet (Slash/Spike), second being Mikey. *He has a soft spot for Mikey and Spike, however, rarely shows it as far as the former is concerned. **One example is when Raph, along with Donnie, wanted Mikey to still believe in Leprechauns. The two of them were urgently trying to tell Leo not to tell Mikey otherwise, in "Enemy of My Enemy" *He played The Dwarf Barbarian in Mazes & Mutants. *In Mazes & Mutants, Raphael's head gets replaced with a turkey head. Quotes *''"It LITERALLY hurts to listen to you sometimes!"'' *''"Still standing, huh? I'll fix that!"'' (Rise of the Turtles Part 1) *''"We're not Kung-Fu Frogs, We're Ninja Turtles!"'' (Turtle Temper) *''"Stick It In Your Shell!"'' *''Takes a deep breathe* "Like a river over stone."'' (Turtle Temper) *''(to Snakeweed) "You could turn out handsome like me, or you could turn out disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here."(Rise of the Turtles Part 2) *"Are you an idiot?! Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an '''IDIOT!!"'' (New Friend, Old Enemy) *''"Sometimes it's good to be a turtle...and sometimes it's good to be a short turtle."'' (It Came from the Depths) *''"I never thought I'd taste anything better than worms and algae but this is AMAZING!"'' (Rise of the Turtles Part 1) *''"You're not yourself bro, Let me help you!"'' (Parasitica) *''"All right! An all you can BEAT buffet!"'' *''"Leo, do you know what's in wasp eggs...here's a hint, '''WASPS!" (Parasitica) *''(When asked if he would like to see Donnie's latest invention) "This is how bored I am. Yes Donnie! I do."'' (I Think his Name is Baxter Stockman) *''"I know how they (Kraang-droids) work. You hit'em until the brainy toy surprise pops out!"'' *''"Yes! I never liked Mr. Nice-turtle."'' (Never Say Xever) *''(After Leo bites him) "DID YOU JUST BITE ME!? YOU BIT ME!"'' (Parasitica) *''(To Mikey when he said sorry for dropping Chris) "Don't apologize." '' *''Mikey: "Oh...uh, Sorry I didn't drop you harder!") '' *''"There you go."'' (Never Say Xever) *''"I don't know sensei, it was a disaster, I just froze. I have no problem risking my own life, but risking my brothers..." (New Girl in Town) *(While Possessed) "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" (Parasitica) *(While Possessed) "What about Michelangelo...?"'' (Parasitica) *''"Boy, I sure hope this argument goes on for another four minutes and fifteen seconds!!"'' (The Gauntlet) *''(Leo tries to instruct by using hand signals) Raph: "I...don't...know...what...that...MEANS!!!"'' (Rise of the Turtles Part 1) *''"I just have to destroy Lame-o-nardo here."'' *''"Frogs are not lizards and we're not frogs!"'' (Turtle Temper) *''To Mikey* "SAY IT!!!!"'' *''"What, are you fighting a guy in slow motion?"'' (Mousers Attack) *''"Sensei, Mikey made us bring a monster home with us!"'' (It Came from the Depths) *''"Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met. You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us, they were so.......... INSULTING!"'' (Turtle Temper) *''"You mean you set him free?!?"'' (It Came from the Depths) *''" I'm fine. I love you." '' *''Mikey: "HE'S NOT FINE!!!"'' (The Pulverizer) *''"TCRI? They're behind the Kraang plot?"'' (TCRI) *''"AAAAAHHHH ROACH!!!!!!"'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''"It makes things go boom."'' (Baxter's Gambit) *''"Sounds weird when you say it."(Metalhead) *(Donnie: *notice Spy-Roach*) "Uhoh, he's back."'' *''WHAT?! Where? Where the heck is he? He's underneath the van! HE'S UNDERNEATH THE VAN!!!!!"'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''"HE HAS A SAW?!?!? The cockroach has a SAW!"'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''Leo: "Hey Spy-Roach! Raph's out here! Come and get him!"'' *''"Really?! You're using me as bait?!"'' *''"Hey! Nobody hits Mikey except ME!"'' (I, Monster) *''(Under the influence Fishface's venom) "Donnie? Why are there fingers on my feet?'' (The Pulverizer) *''(About Fishface) "Important safety tip: Avoid the legs!"'' (The Pulverizer) *''"This is either going to be really cool or really painful.... Okay, it was both."'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''"She's Shredder's daughter, his blood. She was never going to be on our side."'' (Enemy of my Enemy) *''"Lets go whack some piñatas."'' *''" Where were we? Oh yeah I was turning you Fishface into fish sticks."'' (Baxter's Gambit) *''"Aw, sewer-bunnies!"'' *''"Okay Spike, you'll like this show. It's called DOES MIKEY BEND THAT WAY!'"'' (Panic in the Sewers) *''"I love you man."'' *''"Thanks, magical unicorn."'' (The Pulverizer) *''(To Spike) "Chew on your leaf if you understand me."'' (Turtle Temper) *''(To Mikey) "If you tell anyone, I'll beat the green off you! But, you're a really awesome guy."'' (New Friend, Old Enemy) *''(After he finds out Mikey is okay) "MIKEY! Don't scare me like that buddy, I thought we lost you!"'' (New Girl in Town) *''LEATHERHEAD! *comes in with Leo and Donnie* GET AWAY FROM MIKEY OR WE'LL TURN YOU INTO THE WORLD'S UGLIEST SUITCASE!'' (It Came from the Depths) *''Donnie, did I ever tell you how awesome you are?'' *''Donnie: "No you haven't."'' *''Raph: "Well I'm seriously considering it."'' *''(Talking about what is wrong with Donnie's face) "Would you like the list alphabetically or in descending order of gross-ness?"'' (It Came from the Depths) *''"A Cockroach, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A COCKROACH!?" (Cockroach Terminator) *"Oh, Sorry Leo it was Spike's idea. He said "Space Heroes" is too stupid for him."'' (Panic in the Sewers) *''(Goes out to retrieve Mikey) "I'm coming Mikey. No six foot tall cockroach is gonna eat my brother!"'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''"Hey! The Stealth cycle's my thing!"'' (Enemy of my Enemy) *''"Donnie we're letting you keep him (Mutagen Man), but you gotta keep him in your lab so I don't have to look at him."'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''After Splinter states the turtles are beating the Foot easily* '' *''"Why does he make that sound like it's a bad thing?"'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''"So what if Shredder's building an army of mutants. They're still no match for my sais! High three!"'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''"Sensei, we don't get it. How does switching weapons help us in a fight."'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''After Splinter finishes a story about a Damio*'' *''"I guess that guy lost a lot of wars."'' *''"OW! Look compassion's great, but the purple dragons are never gonna leave Murakami alone." (Never Say Xever) *"Was that suppose to sound tough...or stupid?"'' (Never Say Xever) *''"Why do I ask these questions!" (The Pulverizer Returns) *"I was dropping the foots like flies with my sais."'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''(After going back to normal due to Mikey) "But...that's...smart."'' (Parasitica) *''(After Leo yells at Mikey) '' *''"Whoa...are you okay? Unmotivated bursts of anger is my thing."'' (Parasitica) *''"In your face gravity!"'' (Showdown Part 1) *''"Leonardo!" (After Leo goes down with the Technodrome.)'' (Showdown Part 2) *''"Leo! You Dork! You scared the heck out of us!"'' (Showdown Part 2) *"Well, our friend's gone." (Looks back in the lab to see his brothers chasing the 2 mutant squirrels) "But... We still have plenty of crazy..." (Invasion of the Squirrelnoids) *"Ugh, I-it's in my guts! I-I can feel it and their munching on that popcorn I ate! IT'S FREAKING ME OUT MAN!!!!!" (Invasion of the Squirrelnoids) *"Sweet mother of mutation..." *''"Sorry Slash, my brothers come first. No matter what."'' (Slash and Destroy) *''(After Donnie tells Raph and Mikey to go on without him) '' *''No turtle left behind. That's our rule."'' (Slash and Destroy) *(When Slash is about to finish Donnie and Mikey off) "Slash! You see, that's what real friends do. They stand up for each other. I'd rather be like my brothers than you any day." (Slash and Destroy) *(After crashing into Leo's little 'tea party', Leo calls up to him) "LEO! Having," (Looks around the room) "Tea time?!" (Slash and Destroy) *"Meditate on THIS!" (Hits a pressure point on Slash) (Slash and Destroy) *(Sees Casey fighting the Purple Dragons) "That guys out of control." (The Good, the Bad and the Casey Jones) *(About to kill Casey but stops himself) "What am I DOING? Maybe I DO have anger issues..." (The Good, the Bad and the Casey Jones) *"I'm freaking out... I'm freaking out... I'M FREAKING OUT!" (Fungus Humongous) *(to Metalhead) Come on you tin can! (Metalhead Rewired) *(Mikey: Why do I have to wear the cheese?!) "We have to lead them away, and you're awesome at being bait!" (Of Rats and Men) *I know you're a little worried. We never put up a fight like this look. I will make it back just hang in there. I love you man.(Spike Chewing on his leaf) (Rise of the Turtles Part 2) *"Let's bash some bots!" *(Coughs up the haze) "It smells. You've been eating asparagus again Mikey?" Category:Tmnt Category:Lego Category:Heros Category:Mutants Category:Ninjas